Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops
}} Shut down |genre = Stealth action, collectible card game |modes = Single-player, Multiplayer |pregame = Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D (2012) |thisgame = Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops (2012) |nxtgame = Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) }} Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops (officially abbreviated MGS SOP) was a 3D mobile game. It was released exclusively in Japan for the iPhone and Android smartphones on December 6, 2012. The game involved gameplay and re-enactment from the games Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater and Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. Social Ops was similar to the Metal Gear Acid series in terms of character movement and its use of items and weapons via trading cards. The trading cards involved characters and enemies from Metal Gear, Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake. Metal Gear Solid, Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance and Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes. Besides cards relating to the Metal Gear series, there were also cards related to Zone of the Enders, another series of games by Kojima Productions and collaboration cards with other GREE game series such as Cerberus Jihad and Dragon Collection. The game's official website was launched on August 30, 2012.http://www.konami.jp/mgssop/index.html On October 2013, Konami announced via the Social Ops website that the servers of the game would come to an end. The final mission was downloadable on October 31, 2013 til November 13, 2013. The game was then removed from being downloaded on December 13, 2013 and the service ended for good on January 31, 2014. All players unused credits from the "Metal Gear Solid Coin" bank was refunded. Gameplay The main game was free to download, with a ability to purchase downloadable content. The contents were usually new campaigns or limited edition cards to use during the game. Each campaign usually involved certain missions between either story, rendezvous, stealth, hold up, elimination, or rescue, as well as a boss battle at the end of every mission. Each campaign and mission awarded the player new cards to use. The awarded card varied on the ranking the player gets at the end of the mission. Cards were also awarded via co-op and versus game play as well. There were 3 types of card in the game; Airborne (Air), Infantry (Land) and Marine (Sea). Each card had their own special abilities of attack, defense and movement, as well as being combo'd with certain cards to deal double damage and defense. Each card also had a set of stars above signifying their rarity. 1 Star (N), 1 & Half Stars (N+), 2 Stars ®, 2 & Half Stars (R+), 3 Stars (SR) and 3 & Half Stars (SR+). Certain cards like Metal Gear Mk. II & III and Little Gray allowed players to gain experience points. The Dwarf Gekko cards allowed the player to restore cards used in the mission, the blue background Dwarf Gekko cards allowed the player to restore a character card, whilst the red background cards restored mechs and Metal Gear unit cards. "Raid Event", "Battle Event" and "Mission Event" 3 special cards that only last a week of their announcement. These special cards allow the player to boost up their attack and defence up to what ever is printed on the card as well as having their own unique abilities. Although unlockable, these cards can only be used in the missions from which they've been unlocked from. Story Main article: Operation Snake Eater Main article: Peace Walker Incident Missions * Raid Event Vol. 1 - "First Campaign!" '(December 6, 2012 - December 13, 2012) Sneak through Bananal Fruta de Oro, and then fight against the Pupa. * Battle Event Vol. 1 - '"1st Battle Ops!" '(December 14, 2012 - December 16, 2012) Using your current cards and skills, create a team and battle against a player using Wi-Fi. * Raid Event Vol. 2 - '"Christmas Campaign!" '(December 17, 2012 - December 25, 2012) Sneak through the rainforest and ruins, then fight against the Chrysalis. * Battle Event Vol. 2 - '"MGS x Dragon Collection 2nd Battle Ops!" '(December 26, 2012 - January 14, 2013) Using your current cards and skills, create a team and battle against a player using Wi-Fi. * Battle Event Vol. 3 - '"MGS x Cerberus Jihad 3rd Battle Ops!" '(January 15, 2013 - January 22, 2013) Using your current cards and skills, create a team and battle against a player using Wi-Fi. * Raid Event Vol. 3 - '"Counter Attack! The Return of Ocelot!" '(January 23, 2013 - January 31, 2013) Fight against Ocelot and the Ocelot Unit. * Raid Event Vol. 4 - '"Super Troopers! Cocoon's Invasion!" '(February 1, 2013 - February 17, 2013) Defeat the armored troops and fight against the Cocoon. * Battle Event Vol. 4 '"4th Battle Ops!" '(February 18, 2013 - February 28, 2013) Using your current cards and skills, create a team and battle against a player using Wi-Fi. * Raid Event Vol.5 - '"Psyched Up For Peace Walker!" '(March 1, 2013 - March 21, 2013) Get to the Control Tower without being detected then fight against Peace Walker. * Battle Event Vol. 6 - '"MGS x ZOE! 6th Battle Ops!" '(March 14, 2013 - March 21, 2013) Using your current cards and skills, create a team and battle against a player using Wi-Fi. * Mission Event Vol. 1 - '"Hunt for the Gold Organism: El Dorado!" '(March 22, 2013 - March 31, 2013) Scout the rainforest then battle the "Golden" Pupa. * Raid Event Vol.6 - '"ZEKE Invasion!" '(April 1, 2013 - April 14, 2013) Metal Gear ZEKE has appeared! Defeat it! * Battle Event Vol. 8 - '"8th Battle Ops!" '(April 15, 2013 - April 21, 2013) Using your current cards and skills, create a team and battle against a player using Wi-Fi. * Mission Event Vol. 2 -' "Mysterious Golden Invaders!" '(April 22, 2013 - April 29, 2013) Scout the rainforest then battle the "Golden" Chrysalis. * Raid Event Vol. 7 - '"Peace Walker Strikes Back!" '(April 30, 2013 - May 12, 2013) Fight against the much stronger than before Peace Walker. * Battle Event Vol. 10 - '"Metal Gear EXCELSUS Appears! 10th Battle Ops!" '(May 13, 2013 - May 21, 2013) Using your current cards and skills, create a team and battle against a player using Wi-Fi. * Mission Event Vol. 3 -' "Man with the Golden Guns!" '(May 20, 2013 - May 30, 2013) Scout the rainforest then battle against Ocelot and his golden guns. * Raid Event Vol. 8 - '"Cobra Assault!" '(May 31, 2013 - June 12, 2013) Fight against The Pain and The Fear. * Battle Event Vol. 12 - '"Metal Gear D Appears! 12th Battle Ops!" '(June 13, 2013 - June 18, 2013) Using your current cards and skills, create a team and battle against a player using Wi-fi. * Raid Event Vol. 9 - '"Cobra Assault! II" '(June 28, 2013 - July 11, 2013) Fight against The End and The Fury. * Battle Event Vol. 13 - '"July Battle Ops!" '(July 12, 2013 - July 30, 2013) Using your current cards and skills, create a team and battle against a player using Wi-Fi. * Raid Event Vol. 10 - '"Pupa Strikes Back!" '(July 17, 2013 - July 25, 2013) Challenge the Pupa, once again. * Raid Event Vol. 11 - '"A Warrior's Feast!" '(July 31, 2013 - August 11, 2013) Fight against Ocelot and The Boss. * Battle Event Vol. 14 - '"August Battle Ops!" '(August 12, 2013 - August 29, 2013) Using your current cards and skills, create a team and battle against a player using Wi-Fi. * Raid Event Vol. 12 - '"Chrysalis Strikes Back!" '(August 16, 2013 - August 26, 2013) Defeat the Crysalis once again. * Mission Event Vol. 14 - '"The Moving Fortress Looming!" '(August 19, 2013 - August 27. 2013) Scout the rainforest then battle the "Golden" Cocoon. * Raid Event Vol. 13 - '"Cocoon Strikes Back!" '(August 30, 2013 - September 8, 2013) Defeat the Cocoon once again. * Battle Event Vol. 15 - '"September Battle Ops!" '(September 9, 2013 - September 29, 2013) Using your current cards and skills, create a team and battle against a player using Wi-fi. * Raid Event Vol.14 - '"The Return of Metal Gear ZEKE!" '(September 13, 2013 - September 25, 2013) ZEKE has returned! Defeat it! * Raid Event Vol. 15 - '"Peace Walker Counter Attack!" '(September 30, 2013 - October 10, 2013) Peace Walker is back for another round! Finish it off for good! * Battle Event Vol.16 - '"October Battle Ops!" '(October 11, 2013 - October 30, 2013) Using your current cards and skills, create a team and battle against a player using Wi-fi. * Raid Event Vol. 16 - '"Metal Gear RAY Invasion!" '(October 15, 2013 - October 27, 2013) A army of Metal Gear RAY has attacked! Defeat them all! * Raid Event Vol. 17 - '"Troops vs. Shagohod!" '(October 31, 2013 - November 13, 2013) Build a team and take on your final battle against the Shagohod. Unlisted Missions These are official missions. However, they were never listed on the game's official website. When these missions started and ended are unknown for now. * Battle Event Vol. 5 - '"5th Battle Ops!" Using your current cards and skills, create a team and battle against a player using Wi-Fi. * Battle Event Vol. 7 - "7th Battle Ops!" ' Using your current cards and skills, create a team and battle against a player using Wi-Fi. * Battle Event Vol. 9 - '"9th Battle Ops!" Using your current cards and skills, create a team and battle against a player using Wi-Fi. * Battle Event Vol. 11 - '"11th Battle Ops!" ' Using your current cards and skills, create a team and battle against a player using Wi-Fi. Promotions On December 14, 2012, 8 days after its launch, Konami had announced that Social Ops had reached and surpassed 500 thousand downloads. In celebration a new campaign was open up to download. On January 23, 2013, Konami stated that Social Ops reached and surpassed 100 million downloads. To celebrate, a new campaign was open to download as well as new card which featured a never before seen CGI concept art featuring the Metal Gear Solid version of Solid Snake. On February 21, 2013, Konami announced that anybody who pre-ordered Metal Gear Rising from 6 selected stores would receive a code to download 1 of 6 special Raiden cards into the game. On July 2, 2013, Konami announced a Metal Gear Solid: The Legacy Collection based promotion to commemorate the release of the collection. All players had to do was collect a special Legacy Collection flyer found in various game stores across the country and enter the code located at the back of the flyer onto the game. Players would be awarded with a special new card featuring Snake in his MSF Sneaking Suit. The code was valid until August 31, 2013. Promotional images banner-metal-gear-social-ops.jpg Screenshots 4567890-4.jpg Metal-Gear-Social-Ops-Screen-Big-Boss.jpg Metal-Gear-Social-Ops-Screen-Pupa-Battle.jpg A3b6CzDCMAEZ9Sc.jpg e2324bee.jpg ss1.jpg ss2.jpg ss3.jpg ss4.jpg ss5.jpg ss6.jpg ss7.jpg ss9.jpg ss10.jpg ss11.jpg ss12.jpg stepSS2_1.jpg stepSS2_2.jpg stepSS3_1.jpg stepSS3_2.jpg stepSS4_1.jpg stepSS4_2.jpg 004 (1).jpg jdndjrt5rtbvytuy.jpg 7876hjnbvfder4567yhggyu.jpg 545589589fjfhfdhfdh.jpg 011.jpg 5848202ee2931281c6435b4a9b5261ee.png metal_gear_solid_social_ops_screenshot_bde55073.png metal_gear_solid_social_ops_screenshot_e5de6a01.png Metal-Gear-Solid-Social-Ops-19-610x813.jpg Metal-Gear-Solid-Social-Ops-35.jpg photo-5.png photo-3.png Trading cards Super Rare+ 0075fdgf.jpg|EVA. 6455353snake.jpg|Naked Snake. img_card1360011.jpg|Ocelot. img_card1360009.jpg|Ocelot. 011mgtocge.jpg|Ocelot. img_card1360007.jpg|The Boss. MGSSOP_MGS3_TheBoss_MGSTV.jpg|The Boss. img_card1360008.jpg|The Boss. 0118976kmp-0'jh.jpg|Old Snake. Ran_img_card1460003.jpg|Old Snake. 002 (2).jpg|Raiden. img_card1460005.jpg|Raiden. Ranking_img_card1560001.jpg|Snake. -0898656.jpg|Raiden. img_card1760004.jpg|Raiden. rfg.jpg|Raiden. 056.jpg|EVA. MRRaiden.jpg|Raiden. 0hghg4ee4.jpg|Laughing Octopus. 224ghjnbf.jpg|Laughing Octopus. 342342ffdhg.jpg|Laughing Octopus. 98iujhgbghjk.jpg|Laughing Octopus. 6565drebin.jpg|Drebin 893. 98787.jpg|Naomi Hunter. Super Rare SR_img_card1350004.jpg|EVA. Ranking_img_card1350003.jpg|EVA. 001 (2).jpg|EVA. 97hygo8i.jpg|"Golden" Ocelot. fdhf.jpg|Naked Snake. Ran_img_card1350011.jpg|Ocelot. A2vYx_iCUAAGMr3.jpg|Ocelot. A3EUctxCYAEEbsE.jpg|The Boss. SRP_img_card1350013.jpg|Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin. img_card1350007.jpg|Liquid Ocelot. 003 (2).jpg|Liquid Ocelot. img_card1450018.jpg|Liquid Ocelot. 008=-0987nnxxe4.jpg|Liquid Ocelot. SRP_img_card1450013.jpg|Liquid Ocelot. A2u-mrYCAAAIXw0.jpg|Old Snake. img_card1450015.jpg|Old Snake. img_card1450016.jpg|Old Snake. img_card1450014.jpg|Old Snake. 67687r.jpg|Old Snake. 6543.jpg|Raiden. img_card1750010.jpg|Raiden. img_card1750009.jpg|Raiden. SRP_img_card1450012.jpg|Vamp. img_card1450020.jpg|Vamp. A3PAQ1LCcAAHsze.jpg|Snake. Log_img_card1550003.jpg|Snake. u8787i;aw.jpg|Raiden. 65.jpg|Raiden. 11_SR_img_card1750012.jpg|Raiden. -98079.jpg|Raiden. Image1 65ge4.jpg|Raiden. raideen.jpg|Raiden. img_card1750001.jpg|Raiden. SRP_img_card1750009.jpg|Raiden. 015 (1).jpg|Raiden. 890089.jpg|Raiden. SRp_img_card1750006.jpg|Raiden. 00609090r54fgn.jpg|Samuel Rodrigues. image1 (2).jpg|Naked Snake. image1 (3).jpg|Raiden. IFEVA.jpg|EVA. 050.jpg|Naked Snake. SRp_img_card1350017.jpg|Naked Snake. IFBoss.jpg|The Boss. 00478686565boss.jpg|The Boss. 054.jpg|Old Snake. reifh776554.jpg|Raiden. --0-09089.jpg|Metal Gear Mk.II. img_card4050001.jpg|Metal Gear Mk.II. 049.jpg|Metal Gear Mk. II. Rare+ snakkke.jpg|Solid Snake. metal-gear-solid-social-ops-065.jpg|Raiden. e3a521763e7248e6.PNG|Raiden. graani.jpg|Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin. metal-gear-solid-social-ops-013.jpg|EVA. 012.jpg|EVA. 025878787vvcvcuyyu76754.jpg|EVA. 021-0-087878778.jpg|Naked Snake. 019.jpg|Naked Snake. c29c1ce633039f51.jpg|Naked Snake. sokoluvvv.jpg|Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov. c20130123_metalgsns_005_cs1w1_x720.jpg|Ocelot. c20130123_metalgsns_007_cs1w1_x720.jpg|Ocelot. c20130123_metalgsns_006_cs1w1_x720.jpg|Ocelot. 02165vcds55.jpg|Para-Medic. shagooo.jpg|Shagohod. 02788- 7676nbdt.jpg|The Boss. 07dfc3550257812d.jpg|The Boss. efe51ab1ec6fcc06.jpg|The Boss. enddd.jpg|The End. b858417516585d1c-s.PNG|The End. 031.jpg|The Fear. A3R-SVKCEAA62pB.jpg|The Fury. furry.jpg|The Fury. 0227676dxccv--.jpg|The Pain. A3cCgEDCcAEy3mg.jpg|The Sorrow. 029-=-=-9889kjjhgu.jpg|Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin. 4ec60ae4b1eeecf9-s.png|Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin. 0196556 ggrr4.jpg|Canard Rotor/Wing. sop6655754.jpg|Crying Wolf. 020656 gg8.jpg|Fictional coaxial rotor helicopter 021 (1).jpg|Fictional heavy helicopter 01388787nnbnbnbaqc.jpg|Hal "Otacon" Emmerich. 016 (2)67bs76df65.jpg|IFV BMP-3. 032-0987-=-665hg.jpg|Liquid Ocelot. 029.jpg|Liquid Ocelot. 001 (1)567fcvxhg.jpg|Liquid Ocelot's CB-90. 002 (1)65dfvbaar.jpg|Mark V SOC. 003 (1).jpg|Mark V SOC. IFREX.jpg|Metal Gear REX. 030-098766nkl;lkjh by76.jpg|Old Snake. okg.jpg|Old Snake. 015.jpg|Old Snake. 0318998789hjhjp-0'8756.jpg|Raiden. 018 (1).jpg|Stryker ICV. 017 (1).jpg|Stryker MGS. 024 (1).jpg|Sunny. 0138855gevhvam.jpg|Vamp. amanda.jpg|Amanda Valenciano Libre. 025.jpg|Cécile Cosima Caminades. 64afa9569c3e1631-s.PNG|CHRYSALIS. -90897867645.jpg|"Golden" CHRYSALIS. img_card_secret.jpg|"Golden" COCOON. 80798756bh.jpg|"Golden" PUPA. mgsso02_s.gif|Kazuhira Miller. metal-gear-solid-social-ops-014.jpg|Kazuhira Miller. ABzeke.jpg|Metal Gear ZEKE. 033-0--00-,m.;;lghfg54.jpg|Paz Ortega Andrade. pwq.jpg|PEACE WALKER. A2u92vBCEAAFGcN.jpg|Snake. sdff.jpg|Strangelove. 3421234423535borsigrtr.jpg|Boris Vyacheslavovich Popov. 011997gnvbvb.jpg|Courtney Collins. 004ybv8ifg.jpg|Grad. 0100098890fhf.jpg|Kevin Washington. Image17689hfbc.jpg|Metal Gear RAY. 665hhghgds.jpg|Raiden. rety5465.jpg|Raiden. jhhj66523cv.jpg|Raiden. 035.jpg|Raiden. 022987gbves65 yy654.jpg|Raiden. reg.jpg|Raiden. hggh6776wea4.jpg|Raiden. 00977ggf.jpg|Raiden. 036.jpg|Raiden. Image3.jpg|Raiden. 88jhggh.jpg|Raptor. Image2 54fg.jpg|Sunny. bb7jh43.jpg|Vodomerka. 342342doktorr3434656.jpg|Wilhelm "Doktor" Voigt. 005 (1).jpg|Snake. MGSSOP_Christmas_06_MGSTV.jpg|Mei Ling. MGSSOP_Christmas_05_MGSTV.jpg|Old Snake. MGSSOP_Christmas_01_MGSTV.jpg|Kazuhira Miller. MGSSOP_Christmas_03_MGSTV.jpg|Paz Ortega Andrade. a1a90506e86b19a5649e59bdccd03e7f-338x450.png|EVA. image2 (4).jpg|Naked Snake. image2 (2).jpg|Naked Snake. 11544raiden87989987.jpg|Raiden. 001.jpeg|Snake. 010890-=hjkl;lk'#]jhgf.jpg|JEHUTY. 67675476eva.jpg|EVA. 040.jpg|Naked Snake. --0-0jhjh.jpg|Ocelot. 041.jpg|The Boss. 051.jpg|Hal "Otacon" Emmerich. 042.jpg|Liquid Ocelot. 987654bnbgfswa.jpg|Old Snake. 0909hn.jpg|Old Snake. 044.jpg|Raiden. 052.jpg|Sunny. ABMiller.jpg|Kazuhira Miller. 043.jpg|Raiden. =-76y7h.jpg|Cyborg Ninja. greyfox.jpg|Cyborg Ninja. 65trtfcg.jpg|Fenrir. gradd.jpg|Grad. graddd.jpg|Grad. It has a cannon in between its legs... is that supposed to mean something? hammerhead7575.jpg|Hammerhead. metalgearexcl.jpg|Metal Gear EXCELSUS. img_card1740031.jpg|Raiden. img_card1740030.jpg|Raiden. img_card1740058.jpg|Raiden. scene18.jpg|Scene 3. scene14.jpg|Scene 4. scene13.jpg|Scene 5. scene11.jpg|Scene 6. scene12.jpg|Scene 7. scene16.jpg|Scene 9. scene10.jpg|Scene 10. scene17.jpg|Scene 15. scene15.jpg|Scene 17. 09889776.jpg|Scene 19. 0098980.jpg|Scene 20. 23365656.jpg|Scene 21. 987897.jpg|Scene 25. 123345454.jpg|Scene 31. 0-988776.jpg|Scene 32. 0897879.jpg|Scene 35. 09877676.jpg|Scene 36. 98877665.jpg|Scene 37. 21233456.jpg|Scene 38. 020-=-=kjjhyt.jpg|Solid Snake. Inv_img_card1340066.jpg|Ocelot. img_card1440034.jpg|Liquid Ocelot. Ranking_img_card1440035.jpg|Old Snake. Wel_img_card1540032.jpg|Kazuhira Miller. 1044203_10151723893860638_391852841_n.jpg|Snake. r_img_card1940010.jpg|''Metal Gear. img_card3940004.jpg|''Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake''. r_img_card1940011_1.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid''. r_img_card1940012_1.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty''. r_img_card1940008_1.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater''. r_img_card1940013_1.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots''. r_img_card1940009.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker''. Wel_img_card1740061.jpg|Samuel Rodrigues. Rare raiddd.jpg|Raiden. 99889.jpg|Raiden. 849a9030276618fb-s.PNG|Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin. 97a29364d3dd7cda-s.PNG|Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin. 025 4456bfbgfp;lkjh.jpg|EVA. A3ETb7_CMAAVpM5.jpg|EVA. 026.jpg|EVA. ramd.jpg|Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov. raaaa.jpg|Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov. zeroSOP.jpg|Major Zero. mgsso03_s.gif|Naked Snake. 023.jpg|Naked Snake. 024.jpg|Naked Snake. a607d483c950b31a-s.PNG|Naked Snake. gfhghd.jpg|Naked Snake. ocelttt.jpg|Ocelot. c20130123_metalgsns_003_cs1w1_x720.jpg|Ocelot. paramedicSOP.jpg|Para-Medic. siigggi.jpg|Sigint. 38e43636f37316df-s.PNG|Signit. b089286fbb3771a0-s.PNG|Shagohod. f59470aa84268825-s.PNG|Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov. tatyana.jpg|Tatyana. 934303dc3dc00227-s.PNG|Tatyana. 4347bfc1cb3edcaa.jpg|The Boss. bossss.jpg|The Boss. 63317fc6d02b7e1d-s.PNG|The End. end.jpg|The End. 9c50604134036851-s.PNG|The Fear. fearrrr.jpg|The Fear. 9caee5405800ad2b-s.PNG|The Fury. pain.jpg|The Pain. 86856srow.jpg|The Sorrow. volginn.jpg|Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin. 027.jpg|Canard Rotor/Wing. 028.jpg|Fictional coaxial rotor helicopter 029 (1).jpg|Fictional heavy helicopter 023 (1).jpg|Hal "Otacon" Emmerich. 030.jpg|IFV BMP-3. liquidd.jpg|Liquid Ocelot. A2u-L9aCAAEcIHf.jpg|Metal Gear REX. tfd5hg.jpg|Old Snake. 029-098';/l.lku.jpg|Old Snake. sop08755555.jpg|Old Snake. 028987gfbaz89olkh.jpg|Old Snake. 03056768kjmnbftyui;'#['p;.jpg|Old Snake. 675bgfgbr.jpg|Raiden. sop432423423.jpg|Screaming Mantis. 032.jpg|Stryker ICV. 031 (1).jpg|Stryker MGS. 0146765fdfbs.jpg|Vamp. 6767.jpg|Amanda Valenciano Libre. cecile.jpg|Cécile Cosima Caminades. 020.jpg|Cécile Cosima Caminades. hg6556.jpg|Chico. chico.jpg|Chico. chrys.jpg|CHRYSALIS. cocc.jpg|COCOON. coldmanSOP.jpg|Hot Coldman. 999c3f12548323d7.jpg|Hot Coldman. a37736b3ed725f6a-s.PNG|Huey. huey.jpg|Huey. millerSOP.jpg|Kazuhira Miller. zeeke.jpg|Metal Gear ZEKE. pazSOP.jpg|Paz Ortega Andrade. c2dc788d55f52b58-s.PNG|Paz Ortega Andrade. pw2357.jpg|PEACE WALKER. pup.jpg|PUPA. galvez.jpg|Ramón Gálvez Mena. 031=-=-'/.6.jpg|Snake. 6273e093f6f5b0c6-s.PNG|Snake. strangeloveSOP.jpg|Strangelove. 016.jpg|Strangelove. Ima654erfds.jpg|Boris Vyacheslavovich Popov. 013.jpg|Courtney Collins. 034.jpg|LQ-84i. 033-098lkjhtiop'.jpg|Raiden. 032po;l.k,mjy67.jpg|Raiden. Image1 76fd.jpg|Wilhelm "Doktor" Voigt. 001 (1).jpg|Snake. =08977fdfdbbsdf.jpg|Snake. MGSSOP_Christmas_02_MGSTV.jpg|EVA. MGSSOP_Christmas_04_MGSTV.jpg|Ocelot. MGSSOP_Christmas_07_MGSTV.jpg|Cécile Cosima Caminades. 6f1efd886504b09e506fcb085caba91c-336x450.png|Raiden. 2373eedd95897cc0c15b1e090444c800-337x450.png|Ocelot. aaff848834753c642dfd56fa28d572aa-337x450.png|The Boss. 7e13a7befe7ca7a234e9ebf204ca2314-335x450.png|Old Snake. image2 (3).jpg|Raiden. mgsso14.jpg|Raiden. 88080890hhgghghsnake.jpg|Naked Snake. mgsso10.jpg|Naked Snake. mgsso16.jpg|Naked Snake. bbvbvl;l';.jpg|JEHUTY. 77337eva.jpg|EVA. 017-897654334.jpg|Major Zero. 019-87543288.jpg|Naked Snake. 0097876.jpg|Ocelot. 014-0086557.jpg|The End. 053.jpg|Little John. 012-87558323689.jpg|Old Snake. 055.jpg|Amanda Valenciano Libre. 018-87679954433.jpg|Chico. 016-4577899865.jpg|Snake. 015-98955544568897.jpg|Strangelove. 020-997544578764.jpg|Raiden. 013-9909098876556.jpg|Samuel Rodrigues. img_card1730049.jpg|Cyborg Ninja. img_card1730023.jpg|Cyborg Ninja. img_card1730053.jpg|Raiden. img_card1730024.jpg|Raiden. scene7.jpg|Scene 1. scene1.jpg|Scene 2. scene3.jpg|Scene 8. scene4.jpg|Scene 11. scene5.jpg|Scene 12. scene2.jpg|Scene 13. scene9.jpg|Scene 14. scene8.jpg|Scene 16. scene6.jpg|Scene 18. 8978.jpg|Scene 22. 008767.jpg|Scene 23. 08089089.jpg|Scene 24. 77655.jpg|Scene 26. 8787765.jpg|Scene 27. 332243554.jpg|Scene 28. 4334354.jpg|Scene 29. 2144423432.jpg|Scene 30. 5677879897.jpg|Scene 33. --9098987.jpg|Scene 34. r_img_card1930013.jpg|Big Boss. r_img_card1930020.jpg|Drago Pettrovich Madnar. r_img_card1930014.jpg|George Kasler. r_img_card1930018.jpg|Gray Fox. r_img_card1930015.jpg|Gustava Heffner. r_img_card1930011.jpg|Holly White. r_img_card1930017.jpg|Johan Jacobsen. r_img_card1930019.jpg|Kio Marv. r_img_card1930016.jpg|McDonnell Miller. r_img_card1930012.jpg|Roy Campbell. r_img_card1930010.jpg|Solid Snake. Ran_img_card1130002.jpg|Solid Snake. img_card1430033.jpg|Liquid Ocelot. Inv_img_card1430031.jpg|Naomi Hunter. Ranking_img_card1430034.jpg|Old Snake. mkii.jpg|Metal Gear Mk.II. 020 (1).jpg|Metal Gear Mk.II. 018.jpg|Metal Gear Mk.II. 019 (1).jpg|Metal Gear Mk.II. Image3 (1).jpg|Metal Gear Mk.III. 002 5665 fggf z.jpg|Metal Gear Mk.III 0036776995443333466576565y.jpg|Metal Gear Mk.III. 0056576854567bfbbnjhhtt44t.jpg|Little Grey. 001 767hnnfd56viuqa.jpg|Dwarf Gekko. 0077676hgnAAADVV-09m.jpg|Dwarf Gekko. Normal+ cd69344404301678.jpg|Great Dane. 058554eba7572b79.jpg|GRU Flame Radiation. 7c60a0f6d25b0a28.png|GRU Flame Radiation. 3f3a19ebbb964a6b.jpg|GRU Flame Radiation. 6b9ee74ea0e0f3d4.jpg|GRU Officer (AK-47.) a66993eb79042271.jpg|GRU Officer (AK-47.) 7c016f20158c0d7b.jpg|GRU Officer (M37.) a662aeaba3eb475d.jpg|GRU Officer (Makarov.) 185ece662c9b0a72.jpg|GRU Officer (Sheild.) 1f151748138865f1.jpg|GRU Soldier (AK-47.) 320e03317e33e13c.jpg|GRU Soldier (M37.) fa53f520400912d0.jpg|GRU Soldier (RPG-7.) 427738ef561bc79b.jpg|GRU Soldier (Scorpion.) dc30785b156efbfa.jpg|GRU Soldier (Shield.) johnnnyy.jpg|Johnny. 888e0da8cc001a6c.jpg|KGB Soldier. d379db04b7c7d9a4.jpg|KGB Soldier. e98ad76cdea2b525.jpg|KGB Soldier. 84663ff4609fac15.png|Ocelot Unit (AMD-65.) d1748adb545a62a0.jpg|Ocelot Unit (M37.) 93fafb271ea226c9.jpg|Ocelot Unit (M63.) 20137e54c17a145c.png|Ocelot Unit (Makarov.) ecf321d7058f76b6.jpg|Soviet Scientist. 8b52556c3d9fdbc9.jpg|Soviet Scientist. f08f52c682a7cf47-s.PNG|Peace Sentinel Escort. 8684aa128179201c-s.PNG|Peace Sentinel Escort. 74b056b4bb5bc820-s.PNG|Peace Sentinel Escort. Normal dog.jpg|Great Dane. 17a98dee55adc99d.jpg|Great Dane. a0e627804fbce27d.jpg|Great Dane. 822c4356c26afdab.jpg|GRU Flame Radiation. 87ad9fdc92071129.jpg|GRU Flame Radiation. 8f2d0226f432c876.jpg|GRU Flame Radiation. hhggh.jpg|GRU Officer (AK-47.) 42e4fced7f212013.jpg|GRU Officer (AK-47.) 013d8af00aade8f1.jpg|GRU Officer (Makorov.) b2f8622f5422dba7.jpg|GRU Officer (M37.) 9560153e3a205922.jpg|GRU Officer (Shield.) A3Jg4B6CIAEXdi9.jpg|GRU Soldier (AK-47.) johnny.jpg|GRU Soldier (M37.) 776tgf.jpg|GRU Soldier (RPG-7.) 6ca785d6c1dc9077.jpg|GRU Soldier (Scorpion.) 15f278a7e62e6dbb.jpg|GRU Soldier (Shield.) 1e1591e2d784f903.jpg|KGB Soldier. 4511bf73dc2081f9.jpg|KGB Soldier. 861ad7605e45a8dd.jpg|KGB Soldier. 6eca1bd4441ad31b.jpg|Maintenance. eac77eabb5ce78c5.jpg|Maintenance. 26c84d984fc07620.jpg|Maintenance. 1c80d6995d063c99.jpg|Maintenance. 1d9e4aa5e5d6c5c3.jpg|Soviet Scientist. 20460ccc4145cfd6.jpg|Soviet Scientist. 7d55d53cb31a9668.jpg|Soviet Scientist. hhg.jpg|Peace Sentinel Guard. mkiii.jpg|Metal Gear Mk.II. Raid Event Collection img_card1360002_raid.jpg|"Super Rare+" Naked Snake. img_card1360013_raid.jpg|"Super Rare+" Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin. img_card1360012_raid.jpg|"Super Rare+" Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin. img_card1460007_raid.jpg|"Super Rare+" Liquid Ocelot. img_card1460008_raid.jpg|"Super Rare+" Liquid Ocelot. img_card1460002_raid.jpg|"Super Rare+" Old Snake. img_card1460006_raid.jpg|"Super Rare+" Raiden. img_card1760001_raid.jpg|"Super Rare+" Raiden. image2 (1).jpg|"Super Rare" Naked Snake. img_card1350008_raid.jpg|"Super Rare" The Boss. img_card1350009_raid.jpg|"Super Rare" Ocelot. img_card1350013_raid.jpg|"Super Rare" Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin. img_card1350007_raid.jpg|"Super Rare" Liquid Ocelot. img_card1450018_raid.jpg|"Super Rare" Liquid Ocelot. img_card1450016_raid.jpg|"Super Rare" Old Snake. img_card1450015_raid.jpg|"Super Rare" Old Snake. img_card1450020_raid.jpg|"Super Rare" Vamp. img_card1550002_raid.jpg|"Super Rare" Snake. 00267676g.jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. raid.jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. 045.jpg|"Super Rare" Ocelot. c20130123_metalgsns_002_cs1w1_290x.jpg|"Rare+" Naked Snake. image1 (1).jpg|"Rare+" Ocelot. image2.jpg|"Rare+" Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin. img_card9080114_raid.jpg|"Rare+" Drebin 893. 007 (1).jpg|"Rare+" Crying Wolf. 013 (1).jpg|"Rare+" Laughing Octopus. img_card9080324_raid.jpg|"Rare+" Liquid Ocelot. img_card9100114_raid.jpg|"Rare+" Old Snake. img_card9100324_raid.jpg|"Rare+" Old Snake. img_card9080124_raid.jpg|"Rare+" Old Snake. img_card9100124_raid.jpg|"Rare+" Old Snake. 015 (1)6789;po.jpg|"Rare+" Raging Raven. img_card9100314_raid.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. img_card9080314_raid.jpg|"Rare+" Sunny. 0048686hggfb.jpg|"Rare+" Mistral. 00376hgdf.jpg|"Rare+" Samuel Rodrigues. 022.jpg|"Rare+" Sundowner. 048.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. 047.jpg|"Rare+" Meryl Silverburgh. 046.jpg|"Rare+" Paz Ortega Andrade. raidrgb.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. img_card1740027_raid.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. 546vgfarmstrong.jpg|"Rare+" Steven Armstrong. img_card1340065_raid.jpg|"Rare+" EVA. img_card1440032_raid.jpg|"Rare+" Big Boss. img_card1540033_raid.jpg|"Rare+" Snake. img_card1340069_raid_01.jpg|"Rare+" Naked Snake. img_card1440037_raid.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. img_card1440036_raid.jpg|"Rare+" Naomi Hunter. img_card1440038_raid_01.jpg|"Rare+" Vamp. img_card1540036_raid_01.jpg|"Rare+" Paz Ortega Andrade. img_card1740060_raid.jpg|"Rare+" Sunny. img_card9090314_raid.jpg|"Rare+" Fatman. img_card9090114_raid.jpg|"Rare+" Fortune. img_card9090324_raid.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. img_card9090124_raid.jpg|"Rare+" Solid Snake. image1.jpg|"Rare" The Boss. 004 (1)98765y.jpg|"Rare" Crying Wolf. 016 (1)9hjmmui.jpg|"Rare" Laughing Octopus. 012-898p';lkjh.jpg|"Rare" Raging Raven. 014.jpg|"Rare" Mistral. 016 (2).jpg|"Rare" Raiden. 005hghg76.jpg|"Rare" Samuel Rodrigues. 017.jpg|"Rare" Sundowner. 049-998766668.jpg|"Rare" Meryl Silverburgh. 050-99765434.jpg|"Rare" Paz Ortega Andrade. img_card1730020_raid.jpg|"Rare" Raiden. img_card1730022_raid.jpg|"Rare" Raiden. img_card1730021_raid.jpg|"Rare" Steven Armstrong. img_card1330065_raid.jpg|"Rare" EVA. img_card1430030_raid.jpg|"Rare" Big Boss. img_card1530034_raid.jpg|"Rare" Snake. img_card1430036_raid.jpg|"Rare" Raiden. img_card1430035_raid.jpg|"Rare" Naomi Hunter. img_card1730055_raid.jpg|"Rare" Sunny. Battle Event Collection img_card1450017_pvp.jpg|"Super Rare" The Boss. img_card1350012_pvp.jpg|"Super Rare" Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin. img_card1450014_pvp.jpg|"Super Rare" Old Snake. 011 (1).jpg|"Super Rare" Old Snake. img_card1450011_pvp.jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. 015-00998fsfbmm;.jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. img_card1450012_pvp.jpg|"Super Rare" Vamp. img_card1750012_pvp.jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. Image26wfsfb.jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. IFRaiden.jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. 01-=098ghjhkjuo;l.jpg|"Rare+" The Sorrow. img_card9100214_pvp.jpg|"Rare+" Big Mama. 018=-98ukllk;l';dssds.jpg|"Rare+" FROG. img_card9080224_pvp.jpg|"Rare+" Liquid Ocelot. img_card9100224_pvp.jpg|"Rare+" Old Snake. img_card9080214_pvp.jpg|"Rare+" Rosemary. 016iuknhfgj-=098;l/;',jhmgf.jpg|"Rare+" Vamp. Image1 (6).jpg|"Rare+" Bladewolf. Ima6575ugf.jpg|"Rare+" Monsoon. 00965vfsd.jpg|"Rare+" Sundowner. EVA09-0=09787.jpg|"Rare+" EVA. Naomi00--77jg.jpg|"Rare+" Naomi Hunter. cecile878978970.jpg|"Rare+" Cécile Cosima Caminades. img_card1740057_pvp.jpg|"Rare+" Cyborg Ninja. img_card1740055_pvp.jpg|"Rare+" Mastiff. img_card1740056_pvp.jpg|"Rare+" Samuel Rodrigues. img_card1340068_pvp.jpg|"Rare+" Naked Snake. img_card1440033_pvp.jpg|"Rare+" Vamp. img_card1540034_pvp.jpg|"Rare+" Paz Ortega Andrade. img_card1240005_pvp.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. img_card1540037_pvp.jpg|"Rare+" Kazuhira Miller. img_card9090214_pvp.jpg|"Rare+" Olga Gurlukovich. img_card9090224_pvp.jpg|"Rare+" Revolver Ocelot. 007-09lkl;';;lgffg.jpg|"Rare" The Sorrow. 006-08978jhg.jpg|"Rare" FROG. 008=-908jkl;';lffg.jpg|"Rare" Vamp. Image1 (4).jpg|"Rare" Bladewolf. Image1 (5).jpg|"Rare" Monsoon. Image2 (25d.jpg|"Rare" Sundowner. ABEVA.jpg|"Rare" EVA. MRNaomi.jpg|"Rare" Naomi Hunter. IFCecile.jpg|"Rare" Cécile Cosima Caminades. 65gbng.jpg|"Rare" Cyborg Ninja. mastisfd.jpg|"Rare" Mastiff. samm.jpg|"Rare" Samuel Rodrigues. img_card1330067_pvp.jpg|"Rare" Naked Snake. img_card1430032_pvp.jpg|"Rare" Vamp. img_card1530035_pvp.jpg|"Rare" Paz Ortega Andrade. img_card1230005_pvp.jpg|"Rare" Raiden. img_card1530037_pvp.jpg|"Rare" Kazuhira Miller. Mission Event Collection 016ADFGHJU7677788KMNGGHUF.jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. img_card1450013_eventm.jpg|"Super Rare" Liquid Ocelot. 078ertb.jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. 66336436bb.jpg|"Super Rare" Naked Snake. 018r5633cryingwolfyuhgfd.jpg|"Rare+" Crying Wolf. 0178765rarescremary6.jpg|"Rare+" Screaming Mantis. 78978756fear.jpg|"Rare+" The Fear. 65779766volgin.jpg|"Rare+" Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin. -988677.jpg|"Rare+" Fenrir. Img card1740053 eventm.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. Img card1740052 eventm.jpg|"Rare+" Samuel Rodrigues. 020666565f8988545454556776889990909-0988776.jpg|"Rare" Crying Wolf. 7876gfkgfmfkfdfjgirk05.jpg|"Rare" Screaming Mantis. img_card1330057_eventm.jpg|"Rare" The Fear. img_card1330058_eventm.jpg|"Rare" Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin. Img card1730046 eventm.jpg|"Rare" Fenrir. 79807hgfs.jpg|"Rare" Raiden. 8978jghhn.jpg|"Rare" Samuel Rodrigues. img_card1340067_eventm_1 (1).jpg|"Rare+" The Boss. img_card1140004_eventm.jpg|"Rare+" Cyborg Ninja. Challenge_img_card1230004.jpg|"Rare" Solid Snake. Challenge_img_card1330066_eventm.jpg|"Rare" The Boss. Challenge_img_card1130003_eventm.jpg|"Rare" Cyborg Ninja. Promotional merchandise 247612_10151037669275986_35944853_n.jpg|TGS 2012 pamphlets. A3JMQjiCIAIwmi0.jpg|TGS 2012 sticker sheet. A3NwwbSCAAAsDsP.jpg|TGS 2012 promotional tank top. $T2eC16N,!zQE9s3srYVcBRfYW5v0Kw~~60_57.JPG|''Social Ops'' theme Kleenex packages. BBXN3jxCYAAnwy9.jpg|''Social Ops''/''Metal Gear Rising''-themed Kleenex packages. campaign.jpg|''Legacy Collection'' commemorate flyer containing code for Social Ops. Promotional images 006887nnb bggtrp0.jpg|"Golden" PUPA. 4323234cry.jpg|"Golden" CHRYSALIS. 78hfbgffgtfh.jpg|"Golden" Ocelot. img_card_secret.jpg|"Golden" COCOON. Character Bios On the main website, there wee character bios for each of the appearing characters, barring the MSX2 game characters and characters from Metal Gear Rising. Note that all of these are in Japanese only due to the game's exclusive release in Japan. mainImg1.jpg|Virtuous Mission Naked Snake bio. mainImg2.jpg|Operation Snake Eater Naked Snake bio. mainImg3.jpg|Peace Walker Incident Snake bio. mainImg4.jpg|Old Snake bio. mainImg5.jpg|MGS2 Raiden bio. mainImg6.jpg|MGS4 Cyborg Raiden bio. mainImg7.jpg|GRU soldier bio. mainImg8.jpg|Kazuhira Miller bio. mainImg9.jpg|Amanda Valenciano Libre bio. mainImg10.jpg|Paz Ortega Andrade bio. mainImg11.jpg|Chico bio. mainImg12.jpg|Huey bio. mainImg13.jpg|Cécile Cosima Caminandes bio. mainImg14.jpg|Strangelove bio. mainImg15.jpg|Vladimir Aleksandrovich Zadornov bio. mainImg16.jpg|Hot Coldman bio. mainImg17.jpg|EVA bio. mainImg18.jpg|Tatyana bio mainImg19.jpg|Major Zero bio. mainImg20.jpg|Para-Medic bio. mainImg21.jpg|Sigint's bio (Operation Snake Eater). mainImg22.jpg|The Boss's bio (Operation Snake Eater). mainImg23.jpg|Major Ocelot's bio. mainImg24.jpg|Liquid Ocelot's bio. mainImg25.jpg|Volgin's bio. mainImg26.jpg|The Pain's bio. mainImg27.jpg|The Fear's bio. mainImg28.jpg|The End's bio. mainImg29.jpg|The Fury's bio. mainImg30.jpg|The Sorrow's bio. mainImg31.jpg|Sokolov's bio. mainImg32.jpg|Granin's bio. mainImg33.jpg|Raikov's bio. mainImg34.jpg|Metal Gear REX's bio (Metal Gear Solid 4). mainImg35.jpg|Peace Walker/Basilisk's bio. mainImg36.jpg|Chrysalis bio. mainImg37.jpg|Cocoon bio. mainImg38.jpg|Pupa bio. mainImg39.jpg|Metal Gear ZEKE bio. mainImg40.jpg|Shagohod bio. mainImg41.jpg|Metal Gear Mk. II bio. An example of weapons replacement, compared to their earlier renders. Behind the scenes For cards with rendered art (art not pulled straight from a game), with few exceptions, the weapons are replaced with a counter-part from Ground Zeroes and The Phantom Pain. For example, Old Snake from Metal Gear Solid 4 is seen holding a SVG-76 instead of a AK-102 or a AM-69 instead of a M4 Custom, and Peace Walker-era Snake is seen holding a AM-69 rather than a M16A1. Trailers and demos METAL GEAR SOLID SOCIAL OPS - PROMOTION MOVIE 2012|2012 promotional movie for Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops METAL GEAR SOLID SOCIAL OPS - Trailer TGS 2012|TGS 2012 trailer for ''Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops. MGSソーシャル・オプス プロモーションムービー MGSソーシャル・オプス 仲間を集めろムービー MGSソーシャル・オプス 部隊編成・強化専用カードムービー MGSソーシャル・オプス ボスバトルムービー MGSソーシャル・オプス RAIDボス襲来！ムービー MGSソーシャル・オプス メタルギアムービー MGSソーシャル・オプス 戦略的部隊編成ムービー MGSソーシャル・オプス マザーベースムービー MGSソーシャル・オプス ランキングムービー External links *http://www.pocketgamer.co.uk/r/iPhone/Metal+Gear+Solid%3A+Social+Ops/news.asp?c=44551 *http://www.ign.com/articles/2012/08/30/metal-gear-solid-social-ops-for-smartphones-revealed Notes and references Category:Games Category:Non-canonical games Category:Spin-off games